Journey through a life, like Sakura petals
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: AU. Life goes on. People meet and then, they drift away. Like complete strangers. A similiar story of two best friends.:Roxas x Namine:.


She walked nervously on the footpath. The huge houses behind the iron gates of different kinds moving with her; this made her even more nervous. As if she wasn't welcomed there. Her violet eyes were looking down at her feet. The blonde hairs were moving very gently with the wind. She wasn't caring about anything at all. Not even the stray Sakura petals which were sitting on her hairs.

"_Naminé, please be a sweet heart and go to the shop and buy the things on this list," _her mother had asked her in a very nice tone. She obeyed without saying a word. The list was still clutched in her left hand and some money also with it. She wasn't really a kid and she knew that her mother was only sending her to become well known to the unfamiliar surroundings. She had just moved here and it was the first step.

Naminé was very happy that her mother thought about her. She had got out of the new house very confidently. But now, she wasn't half the confident she felt before. The kids round her age who were playing nearby were staring at her and whispering between each other while pointing at her. This always happened with her; nothing new in her 12 years of life.

Her parents had to move every now and then. The longest period they stayed in one place was 3 years. Ever since she was a kid, she had difficulty fitting in one place. And when she did, her parents informed her that they were moving to a new place. They called this moving 'experiencing new things and places'. Apparently, they didn't know that Naminé had lost all her interest in such experiencing.

But sometimes it was fun sketching new places and people. She being an artist sometimes found herself lucky that she had moved to different places so often that her sketchbooks were filled with variety. But that feeling never lasted long enough.

Naminé had no friends. Frankly, she never tried to make them. No one understood her. It was hard to start relations under such circumstances.

She had no idea where she was going. Her mind was far away to strange land where there were chocolate bunnies….such absent-mindedness often results in accidents,

And encounters.

"Ouch," a soft gasp left her lips. Apparently she had hit something, or rather someone. "Whoa new kid, watch where you are going," a male voice rang in her ears. She looked up and saw a boy, around her age with light blue eyes and spiky hairs looking down at her and smiling. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized and stepped a little away.

"Such carelessness can lead to far dangerous accidents. You're lucky that it's just me," he said and stood beside her. As Naminé started walking, he followed and stayed beside her.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around here before," he kept on talking, trying to engage her into a conversation. He was fascinated by this new girl. She was so different from all the girls. One look at her was enough to determine that.

The Sakura petals kept on falling. They were drifting with the wind. Two petals fell from the same stem. The wind carried them. At once, they were separated but reunited once again. But when they were going to touch the ground, the strong wind carried them away and they landed at very far away places from each other.

"Y'know, I won't really mind if you just say the truth that you want us to be friends," Naminé suddenly said and he stared at her. But then, he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Roxas," he smiled and extended his right hand. "My name is Naminé," she took his hand with hers. It was a small contact between their bodies but it sent currents flowing in his body. He retrieved his hand quickly.

"Where are you going?" the emotion he felt just now, wasn't a normal thing for a 12 year old boy. He shrugged it off as quickly as it had come. "Mom asked me to buy some things on this list," she said and handed him the list. Roxas felt it strange that why was she giving him the list. _Perhaps she needs help_ he answered himself. His fingers unfolded the paper. He was surprised to see what was on the paper.

Nothing.

It was blank.

"It has nothing written on it," he said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper but apparently she heard. "What?" she snapped and took the paper from him. The word 'shock' was written all over her face. Roxas assumed that her mother had played a prank on her.

"I can't believe she did that to me," Naminé said in what was supposed to be a non-audible voice but Roxas heard it just fine and didn't even pretend that he didn't.

"Y'know, I think the best way to punish your mother is to spend the money she gave you," Roxas suggested, half-heartedly. He didn't know that she would actually consider it.

"I could but I don't know where to spend it," she said and Roxas stared at her. "Come with me," he said and started walking. They passed many people and buildings. All the while, they were talking about their life. Naminé's hobby was reading; Roxas liked eating. Naminé's passion was arts; Roxas' passion was skate boarding. All the little details were exchanged between the two souls.

"There's the shop," Roxas said stopping in front of a huge shop. "Go on and buy something," he smiled at her and sat at the nearby bench. She didn't say anything and walked in.

Sitting was tiring for him so he got up. He was also new to this town. He had moved in just last month. But he was socially accepted so it wasn't a big bother from him.

What he loved about this town was the nature which was found nearly everywhere. Little gardens in front of people's houses; parks at the end of nearly every street.

The wind was never weak. It was always nice to watch when the petals of flowers or leaves of trees drifted with the wind and lay down on unknown places. They would get a moment of peace and then, the wind will take them somewhere else. All the time they would just float on air until no one would notice and their existence vanished.

Especially the Sakura petals…

"Roxas? I'm back," Naminé said from behind. Roxas, who was lost in his own thoughts, stared at her. She was carrying, God knows what. There were bags in both of her hands.

"What did you buy?" he asked but she giggled. "First, let's find a nice place to sit," she said and Roxas obliged. After a walk of ten minutes, he led her to a park. It was almost dipped in pink color. There were Sakura trees in it and the petals were floating, spreading magic everywhere. Some petals were falling,

5 centimeters per second……

"It's nice," Naminé commented and walked towards a bench under a Sakura tree. Roxas followed her and sat beside her. "What did you buy?" he repeated the question, but it was never answered. Naminé had stretched her hand in front of her and in a moment, a Sakura petal lay on her palm.

"Roxas, I've never seen a Sakura tree before," she said, her eyes looking at the scene in front of her. The slowly drifting petals of the pink tree, floating like nothing matters or will ever matter.

Not caring that they are drifting away from each other.

"That's bizarre," Roxas smiled. For some moments, they just sat there quietly. Both staring at the scene in front of them. Naminé broke their silence by saying, "I bought something to eat,"

Roxas looked at her, then at the bags and again at her. "How did you know that I was feeling incredibly hungry?" were the words that escaped his mouth. Naminé stared at him. "I thought that I was hungry," she said in a strange tone. Roxas laughed and opened one of the bags and took out two sandwiches. "Let's eat!" he announced as he took a bite from it. "Cheese! My favorite…" he said through mouthfuls. Naminé smiled as she took a small bite. They both sat there eating, laughing and talking together.

None of them noticed that the sun was going to set soon.

"I better leave now," Naminé said as they cleaned the mess they had created. Roxas nodded and got up. Naminé followed as he walked out of the empty park. They were walking in complete silence. The sun was nearly set and the sky was a deep orange color. The kept on walking with their back towards the setting sun.

"I better go my own way now," Naminé said as they stopped. "You're right," Roxas nodded. They both stared at each other then Roxas extended his hand and Naminé grabbed it. They smiled and let got. Both of them turned their backs towards each other and walked away.

Both of them were smiling as they walked away.

From a nearby Sakura tree, two petals fell and drifted away…first in a couple, then like strangers in different directions.

* * *

**HURRAY! **I finished this chapter in like 3 hours. Before you guys kill me for starting ANOTHER Roxas x Naminé story, let me tell you something. It's very short, hardly four or five nicely written chapters. SO hang in tight there!

The paragraph about the Sakura petals when Roxas had met Naminé, I was crying when I was writing that. And yes, I was crying because of the story plot. For those who haven't noticed, this story is inspired by the movie _**5 centimeters per second. **_A very touching movie which made me cry.

Did anyone else notice that the story suddenly changed from Naminé's POV to Roxas'? Well, it was supposed to be Roxas' POV from the start, but that would eat all the parts about Naminé and her life. Too lazy to include it in a conversation. Talking isn't always necessary in relation. It's always emotion and the scene.

I've decided that the theme song for this whole story will be _**Say Goodbye **_by _**Skillet.**_ That is, unless I find another song for this. I chose this song because it makes me cry by the end. Ah, why am I crying all of a sudden? Too emotional here………….

_**DISCLAIMERS ARE APPLIED FOR ALL CHAPTERS!**_

Now, please be nice readers and review. I've got high expectations from this story so I expect nice healthy reviews. Do spread the word about it.

BEFORE I FORGET! If you are looking for a story with a goody-good ending where they 'lived happily ever after' then don't bother with this. Because the genre 'Romance' has no meaning at all. Tragedy wasn't all that nice sounding…


End file.
